From the way beginning
by JinxToTheMinx
Summary: Roje is new to the city and lives with her grandmother who treats her just like a daughter. She comes to a school filled with hot and cute guys. But also, you got the group that just thinks their all that. Join Roje in her adventure through a new life and a new school, where she will encounter many road blocks, and fall in love with a boy she loves the most...
1. The first day, pt1

Chapter 1: The first day...

Well, today was my first day at Sweet Amoris High school... This was something I hadn't looked for in ages. I mean, sure, it's a new area and stuff like that. But I really miss my old friends back home.. This had to pass..I have to deal with this! A fresh starter at a new school where I could make so much more friends! What could possibly go wrong?

Anyway, I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom, brushing my short, red hair. I loved how it was short because 1: It was less of a mess 2: Less knots 3: easy to manage! My grandmother was the one taking care of me, seeing as my parents had jobs that had them going around the world. So they stuck me with grandma and a school. I have to admit, this is a nice area! I live near a clothes store, park, jewelery store, and the dollar store! Sure, it doesn't sound like much, but trust me, it is amazing!

I made my way downstairs to meet the smell of Eggs, bacon, and toast. My grandmother was a good cook, I have to admit. For a grandma, she had a ton of energy! Thats when she caught my attention when she called my name.

**"Roje?" **she called

** "Yeah grams?"**

** "Could you be a dear and set the table for me? I'm kinda busy preparing your breakfast and your lunch for school." **Grams asked

** "Of course Grams." **I said before going and getting the plates, cups and the utensils to eat with.

Grams was like a mother to me, more than my real mother was. Seeing as mother only saw me once every few months. I grew with my grandma mostly. Seeing as my mom couldn't be around to take care of me. And I was glad to have a grandma like her. SHe spoils me as if I was her child. To be honest, I loved it! My father is always happy to see me whenever he can. He would also bring some items from the places he went. I have a whole box of things he had gotten me.

My mother, however, she never really brought anything but chocolate or flowers. Something that wouldn't last so long. But I thanked her for it anyway. Sometimes I just thought she never really wanted me to begin with. But its nothing! I'm fine with it if she didn't want me. I have my grams and my father to support of that story for now! I then sat at the table once Grams has put all the food on the table. We spoke back and forth, things around the school subject. Something that sometimes interested me. She also had some humor in her.

**"So, Roje, are you excited for this new school? To make new friends?"**

I nodded **"Yeah, I'm just kinda lonely right now. But I'll get used to it once I have some friends."**

My Grandmother laughed softly** "You will have tons of friends! I'm sure of it, Roje. Dont you worry. You'll have them once you walk through that door!"**

I laughed, shaking my head** "Oh grams, you're funny. I'm pretty sure people would think I'm a bit weird with my hair."**

Grams shook her head and pointed her fork at me **"No no, your hair is not weird! Its beautiful! Sure, its red, but it fits you so well..You shouldnt shove yourself down like that dear."**

** "Yeah yeah, you're right about that grams."** I said as I continued to eat.

We sat in silence and once I looked at the clock I nearly jumped out of my seat **"Oh my gosh! Grams I gotta go, I'm gonna be late."** I told her as I downed my orange Juice and grabbed my bag **"See ya grams!"** I ran out before she could even reply. Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late on my first day! Oh please please don't be late...I cannot have this on record or whatever. I always hated to be late **"Bell, don't you dare ring!"** I said to myself, running down the street, almost to Sweet Amoris highschool. The fresh start to everything...

**Stick around for chapter 2! I will make one every day! Thank you for reading! I will be sure to continue this story as far as I can, its my first time on this site and writing fan fiction..Haha**


	2. The first day pt2

Chapter 2: The first day...Pt 2

I finally made my way onto the grounds of Sweet Amoris High school! There were still kids walking in and that made me breathe a sigh of relief. **"Thank goodness I'm not late.."** I said to myself as I made my way to the doors, looking at the people around. I spotted a small group of 3-Girls of course- and obviously, they looked like total snobs. Maybe thinking they're all that. When I clearly know they are not. Well, this just sucks. I thought this school would be different. Too bad. I'll live. I'm sure she wont bother me at all. Lets just hope. Because I dont know if I could deal with people like her.

I then looked around, my purple eyes scanning the area around me. Boys. Tons of them. And they were pretty cute if you asked me. You had a veriety of boys here. And here I go..complimenting boys and looking at them like im desprate. Bringing my eyes back, I looked for my locker, which wasnt very far. I held a paper in my hand, which held all my classes. Plus my locker number. I also had an ID which was even better. Putting in the combo to my locker, I put my things inside, seeing as I had nothing to carry but my cellphone-which was on silent- and my classes on the paper. I folded it up and slid it into my pocket before looking around, getting familiar with my surroundings.

This school was pretty neat..it was like a normal highschool, but without all the groups. Looking off into a different universe, I ran right into another person and we had both fell back. Snapping out of it, I looked at who I bumped into. It seemed to be a honey-haired girl. I automaticlly said my sorries.

**"I am so sorry! I didnt mean to run into you! I was just wondering around and I wasnt paying attention!"**

The girl shook her head** "It's alright. Hey, are you the new student?" **she asked me

I nodded **"Indeed I am the new Student. I just didnt expect to meet someone this way."** I laughed softly and she joined me.

**"Im Iris."** Iris told me

**"Im Roje! Nice to meet you, Iris!"**

**"It is nice to meet you as well, Roje."**

We both got back onto our feet and I dusted myself off, holding my hand out and shaking Iris's hand. I thought I would never make a friend this fast. Seeing how she acted, she seemed pretty cool and laid back. I'm pretty sure we would be good friends! She doesnt seem like that group from earlier.

**"Roje, would you like me to show you around before class? We have enough time."**

I nodded with a smile on my face **"That would be amazing! Thank you!"** I replied.

She showed me around, there was a Courtyard, a garden, the gym, the classrooms, the stairs to go up onto the other level, and last but not least, the Student Council room **"Woah..this is pretty cool.."** I then spotted a blonde boy sitting inside. He seemed to be doing some kind of work. I looked over at Iris who smiled and started to speak.

**"Thats Nathaniel. He's the Student Body President. He's really organized, his grades are as High as the sky. He's a pretty good guy. And a friend of mine. We could come back later and talk with him."**

I nodded **"I think that sounds like a great Idea. At least I would be able to have another friend."** I laughed and so did Iris.

Yup. We were going to be good friends. Best friends maybe. When we're good enough friends, i'll invite her over and stuff. I really needed a best friend right about now. Iris seemed to fill that role. Plus I was going to meet someone else! A boy. How exciting? Getting more and more friends by the minute. I was really starting to regret all the bad things I said about moving to a new school. This was something I actually started to want. It was like I was just walking into highschool for the first time!


	3. The first day pt3

Chapter 3: The first day...pt 3

It was a surprise how classes ended so fast today! I had no problem with my classes at all, well, except for me carrying a few books without my bag. It didnt bug me much. Not till I ran into someone, _again_, and I fell, letting go of my books and letting them go flying. This was not a good day now was it? I kept running into people! If I kept this up, someone would make a name up for me...I didnt want that to happen at all..I'm telling ya, it isnt pretty. Nor is it nice. Sometimes, highschool was a drag, but hey, maybe I would meet someone else just as I met Iris! Its sometimes a good thing running into people.

**"I'm so sorry"** a male voice said to me.

Looking up, I met the male's eyes. He was the blonde she seen from the council room **"I-Its ok! it was my fault! I wasnt watching where I was going and I.."** sighing, I said **"Im the one who should be sorry. I ran into you."** this boy was...Who was he? Nathan? No..Iris said his name once..now what was it...Oh! Nathaniel!

He held his hand out to me** "Dont worry about it. Here, to make it fair, it could be both our faults."** he smiled warmly with a small 'haha'.

I giggled** "Alright, Makes sense."** I took his hand and had him pull me up. I looked at the books on the floor **"Oh dear...there are all my books."** I told him, crouching down and picking my books up.

**"I'll help"** Nathaniel said.

He started to help me, crouching down and helping me pick up my books. We both reached for the same one and our hands touched, causing me to pull my hand back and my cheeks turn pink **"Im sorry! I didnt realize you were going for that one too..."** well this was just embarassing..sorta..but I never really held a guys hand before. So it was weird touching one. I really need to live alittle. This is just annoying having to think this way. Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked to Nathaniel who spoke to me.

**"Its alright."** he said with a warm smile and a light blush **"I'm Nathaniel. Student Body President. You are?"**

It took me a while to process** "Oh! I'm Roje. Its nice to Meet you, Nathaniel."**

He seemed to take an interest in me when he heard my name **"You're the new student I heard so much about."**

I nodded as I picked up my last book** "Yeah, I guess allot of people are talking about me?"**

He nodded** "Yeah, they are, but its a good thing. I heard Iris actually met you first."**

Smiling alittle, I replied **"Ahuh! We're kinda friends now. She showed me around the place. I love it here to be completely honest."**

Nathaniel walked with me to my locker as we talked **"Most people do. I'm glad you're enjoying your first day here. If you ever have any questions, you could come to me."**

That seemed fair! I opened my locker as Nathaniel held a few books so I could actually put in the combo to my locker. I then started putting the books into my bag. It was a surprise that I was talking fine with a boy. My grandma..oh boy, if she found out, I think she would be planning our wedding day or something. I like how she reacts though, its pretty funny and it doesnt bug me much. I mean, come on, i'm like a daughter to her! Why wouldnt she freak out happily? So much questions.

**"Thanks so much, Nathaniel. I really appriciate it."** I said kindly

**"No problem Roje. I'll see you tomorrow." **

**"See ya" **

**"See you."** he replied and walked away.

...Ok he was too sexy. This was just crazy, wasnt it? Nathaniel is something..he's so sweet, a gentleman..he seems like a character from a fiction book. Just perfect. Pulling my bag from the locker, I closed it and locked it up and headed towards the door. Till I was shoved by a blonde who seemed to catch an attitude pretty fast with me. Which I really didnt like.

**"Hey, watch it!"** the blonde yelled at me

**"Um, excuse me? You bumped into me!"** I responded

**"No I didnt. You were just in my way. Now move, I have places to go."**

And for some reason I actually _moved_. Why did I move for this pest anyway? She was so rude! I really shouldnt have moved. I mean, i'm not afraid of her, but come on, it looked like she would scratch my eyes out if I didnt.

**"I see you met Amber."** I was cought off guard but I realized it was Iris and I nodded **"Yup. She's so rude."**

**"She thinks shes better then everyone, Roje. Trust me, you dont wanna get along with her."** Iris responded

**"I dont even think I want to even talk to her. I wish I could have just hit her or something." **

**"Nah, hitting wont solve anything. But, she's Nathaniel's little sister. Shocking huh?"**

My eyes widen **"No way!"**

Iris nodded **"Yup."**

**"Her!?"**

Iris nodded once more

**"You're kidding! She's Nathaniel's little sister? Shes so mean and he's so Nice!" **

**"I know, major difference, huh?"**

I nodded, this was just surprising. **"Indeed it is..Well then..."**

I walked with Iris to the front of the school where my Grams's car was. I said my goodbyes to Iris. But I didnt see Nathaniel. Maybe he already left already. Oh well. Back to home! I slid into my grams's car. We talked about my day and who I met. Of course my grams was trasing me about Nathaniel even though we had just met. I liked how she thought though. It was pretty funny! Once we got home, I did my homework, had some dinner, talked and watched tv with grams before staying in my room and laying in my bed. I smiled **"This was the best day ever.."** I said to myself before letting my head hit the pillow as I crashed.


	4. Amber the snot

Chapter 4: Amber the Snot.

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. I groaned and slammed my hand on it before sitting up **"Time for another day at Sweet Amoris.".** I ran my hand through my hair and got out of bed, heading into my bathroom and taking a quick shower. Once done with that, I took care of my hair and brushed my teeth. I was kinda excited to get back to school. I get to see Iris and Nathaniel again...Nathaniel...gosh how come I have fallen for him already!? I'm so weird..Oh well. I hummed a song by a band I loved-Red-and I walked out of the bathroom, getting my jeans on, and slipping on a tanktop with a black jacket. Well, half jacket. Which ended a bit under my chest. I made my way downstairs, my Grams was missing** "Grams?"** I looked around and walked into the kitchen, seeing a letter on the fridge. Well great. She went somewhere this morning. I approached the fridge and pulled the note off, letting my eyes glide on the words.

* * *

><p><em>Dear my loving Grandaughter Roje,<br>I'm going out today to visit an old friend. I made breakfast and lunch for you! I hope you have a good day at school, Dear! I'll be back at 11pm. So you might be sleeping by then. Sorry, but I also made sure there was food in the fridge for you for dinner tonight! I love you Roje, I'll see you soon!  
>Love, <em>

_Grams._

* * *

><p>Shrugging, I put the paper back on the fridge and I grabbed my breakfast, eating all by myself. Sometimes it was nice to eat alone. But then it was kinda boring because I didnt have anyone to talk with. Eh, whatever. As soon as I finished my breakfast, I got up, put the plate in the sink, and grabbed my bag along with my keys and headed out the door. I locked the door behind me and walked to the school. So much to think about. I need to keep my grades as high as I can and make some more friends. Maybe I could create a club of some sort. Yeah, sounds like a good idea! Why did I come up with so many ideas? I was like an idea machine and it was so weird!<p>

Making it to the school grounds, I seen everyone again, but no Iris yet or Nathaniel. Weird. I stopped walking and someone ran right into my back, making me fall down and hitting the floor "Ow.." was the only thing I could say before I got on my knees and turned to see who ran into me. It was a boy with big round glasses, and had a boy-bob or whatever it was. He really looked like a nerd. I wonder why he was running..It made me kinda worry

**"H-Hey are you alright?"** I asked

The boy nodded **"Yes! I'm fine! D-Dont worry! I'm sorry for running into you!"**

I shook my head** "No,no, its okay! Dont worry about it. What or who were you running from?"**

The boy pointed back at the blonde I met yesterday. Amber. Oh how much I didnt like her.

**"Her."** he simply said.

As she approached, I stood with the boy quickly and he hid behind me. I didnt mind it really. I wasnt scared of this little shrimp. What was she gonna do? Flick my nose and tell me to move? Oh no, not this time! Nope. She is gonna hear it from me. This girl will not boss me from this day on.

**"I see you're hiding something or someone, who is it?" **

**"None of your consern, Amber!"** I snapped

**"Geez, you're so rude. Now let me see who you're hiding!" **

**"I said no! Now go!"** I was not going to let her do anything to this boy.

She seemed to shove me aside and walk inside the school. I tirned to the boy that was hidden behind me. He looked pretty scared..I wonder why. To be nice, I hugged him "Its alright, she's gone now." I told him. Sure, he was someone I just met and its weird to hug him but come on, he was scare out of his mind. I didnt mind protecting nerds like him.

**"T-Thanks!"** he said

**"I'm Roje."** I introduced myself.

The boy nodded **"I'm Kentin, but you can call me Ken."** he smiled

Kentin..That was a neat name** "Well, its nice to meet you Ken. I'm sorry you had to deal with Amber the snot there."**

Ken shook his head** "It's alright..she always seems like shes all that.."**

I nodded **"You got that right. You'd think she would shut up and stop being so rude." **I looked at the time **"Hey, lets get inside and we can chat some more before class." **

Ken nodded and we both headed inside the school. We both knew eachothers lockers seeing as we went to eachothers to put some stuff away and take some books. We talked before class had started. And surprisingly we had the same classes! Kentin is so nice, he actually started to help me when we had to work in pairs of 2 and Ken really wanted to be my partner. I never knew a boy could be so kind!


	5. After school date?

Chapter 5: After school date?

I hated how fast the day went. But I spent it mostly with Kentin. Of course, at lunch, I was with Nathaniel, Iris and Kentin. So it was just the 4 of us, chatting and having a good time. I actually liked our little group but now, my heart was reacting to both Nathaniel and Kentin. Why was this happening? I was starting to like 2 boys I just met. Well this just sucks now doesnt it? If I could, I would stop my heart from pounding so much. If I told my Grams about Kentin, she would tease me too... ugh, why me?

"Hey, um, Nathaniel, I kinda ran into your sister yesterday and today." I mentioned

"You did? Please tell me she wasnt rude to you." he obviously seemed embarassed.

"Sorry to say, but yeah...Yesterday she ran into_ me _and told me to watch where I was going. Then she told me to move. Today, she was going after Ken here and I'm not even sure why. She shoved me aside." I rested my head on my fist on the table

"I am so sorry about her, Roje. I didnt know she was so mean to you." he said before looking down at his drink

"Its fine, Nathaniel! Dont worry about it!"

"I'll talk to her." he said, looking at me "She should know better then to do something like that. But I guess she would never listen."

I nodded, ending the talk at that. I looked at Iris who shrugged and ate. I finished up my lunch before anyone. Seeing as I was a fast eater. It was a surprise that no one spoke at the table after that little talk. The bell rang, causing everyone to walk out, tossing their trays away into the trash. As for I, I just tossed my paper bag in the trash and that was it. The rest of the day had been boring and quiet. As soon as the bell rang for the ending of school, I went to my locker and put my stuff into my bag. I closed it and then slung the bag over my shoulder as I shut my locker. I headed out into the front of the school, remembering my Grams wasnt picking me up.

"Right, I forgot about that." I said to myself as I began to walk, only to be stopped by Ken.

"Hey! Roje! Wait!" he yelled as he approached me.

I think he might be getting a bit clingy...

"Whats up ken?" I asked him He shook his head

"Nothing, but um...do you think we could hang out?" he asked

Aww, he was being so sweet. He actually wanted to hang out with me. Well, I didnt have anything to do anyway so it was all fine with me. Becides, he was pretty cool to hang with. Sure, he knew how to run his mouth but come on. This was a rare time.

"Sure! I have nothing better to do. So, we shall hang out." I replied.

Kentin had a big smile on his face "Really? Oh thank you so much Roje!" he hugged me, which I found weird but whatever, I hugged him back.

"You're welcome, now, lead the way!" I told him.

Kentin led to way. We sat in a small cafe, having some little cookie of some sort and cups of tea. Seeing him out of school was so different. He was more open. I liked that. He was just probably scared. It wasnt sad but hey, I actually liked it. I could actually protect someone. How much that boosted my confidence huh? I snapped out of my thoughts as he tried getting my attention. I cannot believe I spaced out!

"Roje, Roje?" he asked, waving his hand in front of my face

"Huh!? Oh! I'm sorry, I was way too much into my thoughts." I sat up and looked at him "I didnt mean to space out."

Ken shook his head "It's ok, I do it too! Anyway, what I was saying is that my dad is planning to send me to military school later on in a few weeks."

My jaw dropped "What? So soon? Ken..I was so excited to hang out with you."

"I know...But its okay! I will come back for you, Roje, dont you worry." he chuckled softly Come back for me? This was different...

"You mean you'll come back to the school?"

"Of course! I couldnt leave my best friend behind." he said, keeping his smile on his face.

My smile showed on my face "Thats great." I said.

We continued to hang out before it was time for me to go home. Kentin was so kind to walk me home when it was dark. I didnt like walking alone, seeing as I felt like someone was watching me. But since I had Kentin, he was keeping me company. We stood in front of my house and I looked at him and hugged him. It was still a bit weird but I was getting used to it. He hugged me back, which I was happy about.

"Thank you for walking me home, Ken."

"You're welcome, Roje. I didnt want you walking home by yourself." he told me with a smile before he pulled from the hug and kissed my cheek. He blushed as well as I did "S-Sorry.."

I shook my head, the blush pretty obvious on my face "Ken..dont say sorry." I giggled and decided to return the kiss on the cheek. He even got more red then I did!

"W-Well, I-I gotta g-go. S-See you R-roje!" he said before taking off.

I giggled and took out my keys and going inside, locking the door behind me and putting my keys on the key holder next to the door. "Today was quite interesting." I said to myself with a small giggle and started to work on my homework, still not able to get the 2 boys out of my mind. Kentin and Nathaniel. Kentin was going away in a week or so and then I had Nathaniel here at school..Man..I wonder whats going to happen...


	6. Tests? Already?

Chapter 6: Tests? Already!?

New morning, new day, and another awesome day at Sweet Amoris. I couldnt get over the fact that I had a date of-some-sort with Kentin. He was such a sweetheart. I dont know why other people would turn him down. Sure, his look isnt the best but come on..under those glasses I bet is a very hansome man. People were just so judgemental. It was quite annoying to tell you the truth. I got outta bed and did my normal routine in the morning and also met Grams downstairs. She was happy and Jolly like always and I was glad about that. She always seemed to bring my mood up before I went to school where I had to learn. But then at the same time: See some awesome guy we sat at the table, I was once again, day dreaming as I ate.

"Roje? Roje dear? Are you okay?" Grams asked, snapping her finger and staring at me.

I shook my head, snapping out of it "Sorry." I said "I keep spacing out." I giggled softly and rubbed the back of my head.

Grams giggled as well "I find it funny that you keep spacing out. Is it about that Nathaniel boy?"

Instantly, I shook my head "Oh! Nono! Its not like that Grams!" she laughed and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Then what is it?" "Uh, nothing!" I faked a smile.

"You're lying dear." she started grinning at me.

I instantly caved "Alright, fine, it is. Plus this other guy I met..he's really nice, his name is Kentin." a smile began to spread onto my face "He's so sweet. I wouldnt understand why someone would turn him down." I said, playing with the food on my plate.

"Awww you're having another crush. No wonder you're spacing out more then usual. You're falling for the boys huh?"

I looked off to the side "Maybe."

* * *

><p>The teasing was nonstop at breakfast. Soon enough, it was time for me to head to school. Saying my goodbyes, I headed out the door and to the school. I was pretty glad I came to a school like this one. It seemed pretty calm and had almost perfect students. But then at the same time, not so much. Thing is, I liked this school cause it doesnt judge people into groups like the 'Nerds' 'Jocks' and all that. Its pretty civilized if you ask me.<p>

Making my way down the street towards Sweet Amoris, I noticed a patch of blonde hair. Wait! Thats Nathaniel! "Hey Nathan-" I tripped...right over a crack in the dang floor and I face planted with a wince "Ow..." I then heard footsteps coming toward me and I noticed it was Nathaniel. Geez, he's fast. Especially for someone whos a President of the student body. His warm and strong hand helpped me up.

"Roje are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he helped me up.

Nodding, I spoke "I-Im fine." I smiled and winced when he touched my face.

"You're bleeding..." he said, studying the scratch on my face. He then took my hand and brang me to the school "I'm Fine Nathaniel, really!" I protested but he already knew I wasnt okay.

"Roje, you arent fine." he said as he stopped and turned to me "Just..please, let me take care of you, alright?"

The voice he used was comforting, full of consern and worry.. I caved, nodding "Alright, fine." I replied as he brang me inside the school and to the school nurse. She wasnt in so it was just me and Nathaniel. I have to admit, he was just as a gentleman as Ken. But I think Ken would be afraid to clean my cut because he wouldnt want to hurt me. I watched as Nathaniel got the cotton ball and put some peroxide on it before he walked over to me, using his clean hand to hold my head up. MY cheeks became pink. He was so close...so so close...I know we just met but...come on, wouldnt any girl have the feeling to want to kiss him when he's right there? I winced as he lightly patted the cut. Nathaniel noticed my expression and he seemed to get pink too.

"I'm sorry it hurts...but its getting cleaned." he informed me.

"I know..I know..thank you though, Nathaniel." I smiled a bit and I seemed to have gotten a smile in return.

"You're welcome Roje, its the least I could do." he said as he got a band-aid and put it on my cheek "Better?"

I nodded "Much." I said, really just wanting to lean in and kiss him..but I couldnt do that.

He pulled from my face and held his hand out "Lets get ready for the tests."

My eyes widen "Tests!?" I was never informed of tests.

"Right, no one told you..well, these tests are to see what you know. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"...o-ok..." I said, my voice trailing off.

I took his hand and we walked out. Of course, he had let go of my hand because we arent really in a relationship. Over that, I have a crush on cute Ken as well. Well this is just great. I put myself in a love triangle...What is wrong with me...? This was going to be a long and hard day with tests. Just as I walked into the classroom, people were taking their seats and starting the test. I then too started doing the test. Some of them I didnt even know! "Whats the capital of this state" and stuff like "What is x+y-ty/op" I dont even know stuff like that. It wasnt even simple.

Fustrated as I was, the bell rang for lunch and I instantly ran out. No way was I staying in there any longer. I am going to take a break and go back to it after lunch. This is just rediculous...I sat at the table where Iris, Ken, Nathaniel, and I sit. I waited for all 3 of them before beginning to eat. They spoke about the test while I stayed silent. I was not in the mood to talk about this till Iris spoke and asked me.

"Roje, did you finish the test?"

"No. I still have to do more.." I put my face on the table "It's so hard I never seen so much math and questions in my life."

Nathaniel spoke "Maybe I could teach you a bit before you go back to working?"

"I'm fine..dont worry, you dont have to waste your time on me"

"You're our friend Roje! We wouldnt let you fail!" Ken spoke up "I know with Nathaniel's help, everything will be fine! Just let him help you." he smiled kindly "I'm sure Iris would help too, I know I'll help you."

Ken was just too cute. I smiled "Alright fine,but now is the time to help me before the end of lunch." I told them, taking in information they gave me as we ate.

The beginning of the test was here,again, but I knew what most of the stuff was now seeing as my best friends helped me out. I went back to the ones I messed up and I fixed them before going on and on, managing to keep all this information in my head. Thats when the bell rang just as I filled in the last bubble! The teacher took the tests and I darted out, glad to have this test finished. I ran into another redhead like me and he turned, not looking too happy "Sorry!" I said before he turned and walked off. Well that was scary..it seemed he was going to rip my head off! That was somehting I wouldnt want to stick around for! I then found Iris. I told her the good news and we both hugged eachother with giggles. She was really happy that I passed the test! I turned and seen Ken who tackle hugged me and was glad to hear that I passed. Now we were missing nathaniel. But before I could ask where he was, I was dragged out of the school and hung out with both Iris and Ken. But it was lonely without Nathaniel..We hung out untill dark, which seriously scared me. I didnt want to be out here and especially when Ken wasnt someone who would fight if someone decided to fight Iris, ken and I.

But luckily Iris and ken took me home and I leaned on the door to my house. Sometimes, the dark was scary. I didnt like it one bit..I then spotted blonde hair passing by, this was Nathaniel "Nathaniel!" I called out, getting up and rushing over, he looked at me with a warm smile. Oh yeah, he was happy to see me

"Hello Roje, What are you doing out here so late?"

"Oh uh, Iris and Ken took me out..and dragged me just about everywhere. It was crazy. Where were you?"

"Studying at the school."

This late? "Oh, I see, thats cool."

He nodded "Also, we go on vacation soon because of the summer."

"Oh yeah! I had forgotten I transferred here before summer break! I hope I get to see you, Nathaniel."

He had a small blush on his cheeks "I'm sure we'll see eachother. I must go now, it was nice talking to you." he said as he walked off.  
>I smiled, my need to see Nathaniel was sastisfied and I went into the house.<p> 


	7. Missing RojeOr Not Missing Roje?

Chapter 7

Missing Roje..Or not Missing Roje..

Music was being played as I danced with Nathaniel. He had this warm smile on his face and he looked so much more calm. Relaxed even. The people around the room were dancing too. Did I forget to mention it was slow dancing? He was actually teaching me as we were at this party. The more I looked at Nathaniel, the more I kept falling for him. Why did he have to be so handsome? He was perfect. Like someone from a book and that was hard to find!

**"Roje?"**

**"Yes Nathaniel?"**

His cheeks turned pink** "I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.."**

I looked at him, tilting my head a bit **"Tell me what?"**

**"I..."** he trailed off, only leaving me hanging. He leaned down, our lips were so close...

* * *

><p>I heard a crash downstairs, causing me to jump out of my sleep and sit up in my bed. I looked at the time, only seeing it was 3am. Why would grams be up at 3 in the morning? I don't even know if she's home yet. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and something told me they weren't bare feet or Grams's feet. Instantly, I ran into my closet and hid behind the tons of clothes I had along with some boxes. It was good camouflage if you ask me. My heart raced as I sat in the closet. I was sure to close it before I hid because there was no way I was going to get caught.<p>

The footsteps entered my room, 2 men. One had a bat. Sure enough, it was probably to beat someone with it. Someone like me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look. I only listened and heard the feet go out. I needed to get the phone. How stupid was I to not get the phone!? Pretty stupid if you ask me! Maybe I just wanted to go and hide first. What I needed was some help. And obviously, grams wasnt here to save me. She was probably passed out at her friends house. What a bad night to be out, Grams..

Slowly I started to get out from behind the boxes and clothes, I was pretty sure they were gone because I heard nothing but silence in the house. My heart only beated harder, causing me to shake out of fear. Once I was out of the closet, I was instantly grabbed, causing me to scream before my mouth was covered with a rag that had only knocked me out. What did I do to deserve this...?

* * *

><p>I heard voices..how many..3? 4? I couldn't tell, I was only knocked out and knew nothing of what was happening. My brain was still in lala land while my hearing was out and about, listening to what was going on. They were talking about something that I needed to pay attention to. So, I managed to wake my brain up but still act as if I was sleeping. I was sat upon something: A chair. Nothing very comfortable. But able to keep me proped up and tied to.<p>

**"I just love how you managed to catch this girl. She'll be a good..servant wouldnt you think?"**

One of the men nodded **"Indeed. Boss her around, get her to do errands. Of course, someone would have to be with her at all times. Its about time we have a companion."**

Another man spoke **"She's a special one. Look at her eyes. She's one of ****_them. _****Rarest of them all."**

I couldn't listen to this anymore! Servant? One of _them_? Who is this 'them'? I don't even know! I wish I was back at home..sleeping..dreaming of Nathaniel..Why..why am I here? I'm rare? What is this some sort of harry potter movie or something!? Come on, Face reality here you dumb men! I'm not sure why I'm here, but I'm going to have to find out soon and the only way to keep myself alive is to manage to be a servant.

**"I'll be a servant."** I told them, lifting my head and looking at them **"Sounds..better."** I was really trying to save my butt here. And surprisingly, they took the bait!

* * *

><p>It had been weeks..days...has anyone been looking for me? Well this question had been answered when one of the men walked in with a 'Missing Person' paper. It had my face on it, my age, where I last was and my grams' number. They looked for me..I was pretty happy. Also, the outfit I was wearing was so embarrassing. It was a maid's outfit, but it was entertaining to the men..especially when I served them what they wanted. I needed to get out, but there was just no way to get out! I was stuck here for a very long time and there was nothing I could do about it.<p>

**"Look at that, they're looking for you Little Red. Too bad they wont find you."** he smirked and sat in his chair.

He instantly waved me off and I left his side, going to the other men's side. He didn't mind my company. And he didn't do anything which he liked. Oh Grams..Nathaniel..Ken...anyone..I wish you could save me. What snapped me out of my thoughts were one of the men grabbing my arm and dragging me into one of the rooms. Clearly, his face said it all...That was the end of it..the end of me...I was probably never going to be found and I only put myself in this mess by saying I want to be a servant...

* * *

><p>I shot out of bed, screaming. I was drenched in sweat and when I looked at the clock, It was 6am..That was early. I looked around my room like I never been in it before "Was it a dream..?" I asked myself, looking at my door and seeing Grams rush in, clearly she was worried about me as she turned on the light. She looked more scared then I did! I tried not to laugh, but it was funny.<p>

**"Roje dear, are you okay!?"**

I nodded** "Y-Yeah...I had a nightmare that's all..."** I looked down at my sheets and sighed softly before looking at Grams

**"I'll make you some tea..you take a shower and get dressed for school."**

I nodded once more and got out of bed once she was gone "**That was intense..."**

I took my shower and began my day with Grams's tea and some breakfast.

(I just wanted to make the story a little bit intense XD I tried! But um, sorry for the last 2 chapters not having bold letters for talking. :( I was rushing through them so...Yes. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!)


	8. What a day

Chapter 8 What a day...

That nightmare was something.. I never had a dream that crazy. Honestly, it was too much to even take in. Just thinking about it made me shutter and almost cry once more. **"No, I wont think about that again..."** I told myself, walking out of my house and locking the front door and walking towards the school. The whole time, I looked at the ground, still thinking about that dream. Most people would think i'm out of it and totally in the blue. To tell you the truth, I was. Normally I would dream about some cute boys -By cute boys I mean Nathaniel- and have wonderful dates with them. But this one only turned from Amazing to Evil and cruel.

_I dont ever want it to happen again... _

Surprisingly, I didnt run into anyone today. And I mean,_ run into_ someone. It seemed my mind had been paying attention to what was in front of me, but not my eyes. I really need to stop dwelling on this dream before someone asks me why i'm so out of the zone today. Lifting my head, I looked at the kids entering school. A normal day at Sweet Amoris..nothing would ever change here now would it? Probably not. I made my way to my locker, putting in my combo, pulling out my books from my bag and then putting the bag itself into my locker. With that out of the way, I shut the locker and walked away. Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>I sat at lunch with my friends, Iris, Nathaniel, and Ken. Honestly, these are the only friends I wanted. I didnt want much more right now. Especially after that nightmare...<em>Oh come on Roje! You're still thinking about that stupid nightmare! Forget it! Its done, overwith, finished! You dont have to worry!<em> Know what, thats right, I dont need to worry so much. Its done.

**"Roje? Roje! Hello, Roje?"**

My brain instantly came back to earth and I looked at Iris **"Huh?"**

**"You spaced out again..."** Ken said.

**"Is everything alright, Roje? You've been like this all day."** Nathaniel pointed out.

I shook my head **"No, no, im okay..Just..Tired thats all."**

**"If you were tired I would know! Cause i've been tired all day."** Iris added.

**"Bu-"** I was instantly cut off.

**"No 'Buts' Roje...tell us whats up."** Nathaniel spoke up. Well wasnt he brave today.

Sighing, I put my head on the table **"It was a nightmare..nothing special guys..."**

**"Tell us about it!" Ken said "If you talk about it, it'll be off your mind, Roje..."**

I gave in and told them the whole entire dream, well...the bad part of it. If I told them that I was about to kiss Nathaniel, I would be ruined. By the shocked look on their faces, they probably thought that a dream like that was crazy. And it was! They looked at eachother then at me. They didnt need to say anything for me. I just read it off their faces.

**"I know..that was crazy...something insane."** I told them

**"Roje if you ever want me to sleep over, I can.."** Iris suggested and then Ken butted in too

**"I would sleep over too!"** he's so cute...

**"...I dont think Grams would let boys into my room, Ken.."**

**"Well, we could always sleep in the livingroom."** Nathaniel shrugged **"Why dont we do that tonight?"**

**"What?"** I asked

**"A sleepover."** Nathaniel replied

**"Yeah! It'll be fun! I'll bring the snacks!"** Ken said.

**"And i'll bring my favorite movies!"** Iris spoke.

I smiled, looking at all 3 of them** "I think that is a brilliant Idea.."**

Who would say no to a sleepover? Not me! Plus I have my friends to keep my company. Plus it was a friday! So we have time to go out tomorrow as well! Oh man, I love Iris, shes so awesome! So is both Ken and Nathaniel..What other friends could I ask for? These 3 were enough for me..And all that I needed. I couldnt ask for anymore.

(sorry its short, but the next chapter should be longer tomorrow :))


	9. The Sleepover

Chapter 9: The Sleepover

At this very moment, I was in my room, cleaning it up. I had asked my Grams if it was okay to have some friends sleep over and luckily she said yes. Buuut asking her resulted in her reminding me that my bedroom was a total wreck and needed to be cleaned up and well, I'm cleaning it. I was making my bed, making sure I had my blanket neatly placed on top of my bed and made sure to put my pillows in an organized fashion. Stepping back, I smiled in content as my bed looked presentable. Turning to the rest of my room, I only sighed before getting to work and organizing, followed by vaccuming and cleaning up anything that would be embarassing. Like Underwear or bras peeking from my basket. Know what, I'm taking that downstairs and I'm going to make sure I toss them in the wash.

Putting the vaccume away after I finished, I started to smell cookies. My grandma was actually making cookies? Well I guess she's excited for Ken, Nathaniel, and Iris to sleep over. I walked back into my room after putting the vaccume into the closet in the hall and grabbed my basket, going downstairs and beginning to put some clothes into the washer. Washing clothes really wasnt that hard, but most people seemed like that it was such a big deal and so difficult. To be honest, it wasnt that hard! I reached up to the shelf and grabbed the landry detergent and put some in before closing the top and starting the wash. The smell of the cookies getting stronger made my mouth water as I walked to the kitchen and seen my Grandmother sitting at the table, waiting for the cookies to be ready.

**"Smells really good, Grams!"** I commented.

**"I thought having cookies for a snack would be nice. Especially when you have friends sleeping over Tonight."** She replied.

**"Thank you."** Walking over, I gave her a nice big hug **"You're the best grandma in the world."**

Grams laughed softly** "Am I now? Well dont worry i'll always be your grandma."** she told me, kissing my cheek** "Are you ready for the sleepover?"**

**"Erm..Kind of. I still need to set up some things in the livingroom because the boys are staying down here while me and Iris are going upstairs and staying in my room for the night."**

**"I see. Well, pull out some movies, get some games ready and have a good time. You wont see much of me."** she smiled softly and a ding was heard from the stove** "Ah, thats the cookies."** pulling herself gently from my grip, she went and took care of the cookies where I went and started to pull out some movies, good ones, funny ones, romantic ones. Oh! And a scary one so I can jump into Nathaniel's arms. I think that would work well for me! PLacing them on the coffee table, I then rushed upstairs and grabbed some pillows and blankets for the boys and placed them on the armchair for the time being. Now, what else would I need to get..Grams did say games. But that can be held off for a bit and see how everyone feels about games.

Looking up at the time, my eyes widen, time had passed so quickly that everyone was probably on their way over! Now I was kind of freaking out. I ran upstairs and changed as quickly as I could and rushed back downstairs, making sure everything was clean and neat for the sleepover. So far everything seemed fine. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself and soon enough I did. But thats when the doorbell rang, causing my eyes to dart to the door. Keeping calm, I walked over to the door and opened it, seeing all three friends, Nathaniel, Kentin, and Iris. I guess they all met up somewhere and came here.

**"Roje!"** Iris said, smiling happily.

**"Hey Roje."** Nathaniel said with his soft and charming smile.

**"We made it Roje!"** Kentin said, smiling as he hugged me.

I let out a soft laugh and hugged him back, moving aside and letting them in** "Come in come in."** I noticed they had brought light bags. I was guessing that was clothes for tomorrow. **"I'm glad we were able to do this!"**

Nathaniel seemed a little off but then looked at me** "Is that chocolate chip cookies I smell?"**

I looked at him** "Oh uh, yeah, I hope you like them! My grandma just baked them up for us to have as a Nice yummy snack."** I let out a small laugh and closed the door once everyone was in and locked it of course.** "Make yourself at home! Just dont forget to take off your shoes before walking any fearther into the house. My grandmother doesnt like shoes on the carpet."**

**"Oh I understand that."** Iris said **"No problem!"** slipping off her shoes, she put them by the door, so did the boys.

**"Thanks."** I smiled gently and continued **"Well, I have games, movies, and all that good stuff. What do you guys want to do first?"**

**"Well..."** Kentin opened his bag to reveal small bags of snacks, which made him blush a bit and me laugh.

**"You brought snacks! Thats awesome Kentin!"**

Kentin always thought outside the box. Thats what I liked about him!

* * *

><p>All four of us were sitting in the livingroom, watching movies and hanging out. I sat by Nathaniel, careful not to do anything stupid or say something that would completely embarass me. Something about Nathaniel always made me just like him more. I dont know why, but it was just there. Looking at the TV screen, Paranormal Activity was playing. Yes, I had some jumpscared, but at one point, I did jump a bit into Nathaniel. And, fortunately, I was scared into him again, and he wrapped his arm around me, the blanket he was holding also wrapping around me. A light blush was on my cheeks and when I looked up at Nathaniel, there seemed to be a light shade of pink on his cheeks but he didnt look at me.<p>

I looked back at the TV screen, my face feeling as if it was on fire. His arm was so strong..his grip was..just..I dont even know but I was panicking a little bit. Would he stay like this for a while with me? I hope so..he was warm and he made my heart pound. Looking over at Kentin and Iris, it seems that Iris fell asleep already. Kentin was hiding behind his blanket. I felt bad for him. I wish I was able to hug him and tell him it was okay.

* * *

><p>Morning finally arrived, but I didnt open my eyes to see which room I was in. All I know is that I heard a small click but that didnt bug me. I stirred a little bit and snuggled close to whatever was holding me.<p>

Wait. Holding me?

Slowly, I forced my eyes open and seen that Nathaniel had his arm around me and holding me close. The blanket wrapped cozily around us. I looked towards Iris and Kentin they were sleeping next to eachother but not how Nathaniel and I were. I blushed softly and returned my eyes to Nathaniel and smiled softly before closing my eyes again and laying my arm across his torso. Sleeping more comfortably next to him. This was like a dream come true. Or well, part of a dream coming true. Why couldnt we just be a couple? Be happy...


End file.
